DESCRIPTION: The Red Cell Gordon Conference has provided an informal atmosphere for in depth discussions relating to the cellular and molecular biology of the erythrocyte as well as clinically pertinent issues. The meeting has traditionally drawn leading scientists and clinicians from around the world. The 1995 meeting should be especially noteworthy, because of major recent advances in several areas. Eight sessions are planned, each featuring an introductory talk, three full lectures and a selection of short talks in the following areas: 1. Structure and associations of membrane skeleton proteins. 2. Structures, functions, and physical behavior of bilayer-spanning proteins. 3. Hematopoiesis I, Early development and stem cells. 4. Hematopoiesis II, Erythropoietin and its receptor. 5. Control of red cell gene expression, Trans regulation. 6. Control of red cell gene expression, Cis regulation. 7. Disease models and therapies I, Control of gene expression. 8. Disease models and therapies II, Membranes-site of pathology and treatment. Two afternoon poster sessions will feature a mixture of presentations from all disciplines. Ten individuals with the most exciting posters will be asked to give 15 min. presentations on the final evening, rather than having a single keynote speaker. The diversity of interests and richness of discussions have led to numerous scientific collaborations stemming from past Red Cell Gordon Conferences, and the same benefits should arise from the conference planned for August 1995.